


Never To Tell

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never ask the right questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never To Tell

Their two bodies never lie tangled for long in the weakness that too-much pleasure brings. Cara sits up first, pulling Dahlia up with her, no more nuzzling and lingering touches now. Both of them look soft and hard in the shadows, and their hands do Mord'Sith business. Cara untangles the mess she made of Dahlia's braid, still intact when they gave in to wanton hunger after the leathers were discarded. She brushes it out methodically until it shines, and then twists the length around her fist and gives it a tug. "You always please me, Dahlia," she says softly against her ear.

"Of course I do, mistress," Dahlia answers with a purr, and a light in her brown eyes as she turns to meet Cara's gaze. Cara shifts and turns on the bed and leans her head back so Dahlia can fix the mess she made. Her hands linger a little too long, but Cara doesn't hum in the back of her throat. Now is not the time—now they put their personas back together.

But they both know that it will never be the time, and they don't ask the right questions and they don't assume the right answers. Cara assumes Dahlia loves her, and she assumes she doesn't, knows she shouldn't, fears she does. Dahlia is pleased that Cara uses her more than any other sister, hopes it means love, hates that it might, worries that it shouldn't and she might or might not care.

Dahlia clears the tangles from Cara's long hair, sliding it over one shoulder when her job is done to leave Cara's bare back open to her. She leans in, leaves a little bite right on the most prominent scar. When used in training, the agiels leave deep marks, and the sisters often tease them when they're together. But Cara turns around, hand sweeping around Dahlia's neck and bringing her close. She kisses the white half-moon on Dahlia's neck, always kissing instead of biting as if she's remembering each spot as forever instead of playing with it for the moment. Dahlia doesn't shiver or show weakness, but she wonders, just as Cara wonders, and yet they will never ask.

"You will always be mine," Cara murmurs as they lie back and pull the blanket over them, bodies neat and strong and ready to be called up to duty if need be. In the dark as she rolls to her side with her back to Cara, where no one can see, Dahlia smiles at what she hopes is the meaning behind the words. Behind her, Cara smiles because it's true.


End file.
